


sweet & slightly sour

by directordanvxrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Alex Danvers, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directordanvxrs/pseuds/directordanvxrs
Summary: "I want-" Lena bit her lip trying to think of the words she wanted to say. "I want you to fuck me with the strap."The other woman stared at Lena for a few seconds trying to figure out which strap she was talking about.Lena sighed. "The...sex-saber."ORAlex fucks Lena with a super strap that glows, changes temperature and vibrates.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	sweet & slightly sour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well, I have no idea what to say exactly so...I was kinda bored and decided to try something new, so I wrote my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> ps: english is not my first language.
> 
> yep, that's all I have to say...enjoy. :)

"Please what?" Alex said in a low voice. She knew what Lena wanted, but for her, making Lena use her words and beg for her touch was way more fun than just giving it to her. 

"Please touch me, Alex. I need to feel you." Lena whispered. She didn't know how much longer she could wait, she was so desperate and needy for Alex's touch she just _really_ wanted to feel it.

Alex smirked as she heard Lena whispering exactly what she wanted to hear, and then she quickly slid her hand under the brunette's underwear, making her gasp loudly. Alex started rubbing Lena's clit slowly as she used her free hand to choke the sides of Lena's neck gently, making Lena whimper and move her hips for more.

"Do you want to be good for me?" Alex asked and Lena just nodded. 

"Then stay still and be patient, baby." Alex's words sounded so calm and soft, and the brunette whimpered quietly in response. She liked being called baby, and Alex knew that more than anyone. 

Soon Lena got what she wanted. Alex started rubbing her girlfriend's clit faster but her touch was still light, and it felt so good all Lena could do was whine and moan at the feeling, she loved the way Alex was touching her, she always does, and the redhead always knows where and exactly how to touch Lena and make her feel incredibly good.

"Does it feel good?" Alex mumbled while licking a path up Lena's neck making her shiver. "Do you want more?"

Lena let out a hoarse _yes_ followed by a soft whine and Alex immediately pulled Lena's underwear down and slip two fingers inside the brunette's soaking wet cunt, making her scream. Alex started thrusting her fingers slowly and deep inside Lena's cunt while tugging her hair gently and leaving wet kisses on her beautiful neck. She could feel Lena's walls clenching around her fingers making it hard to move them.

"you're so fucking tight, baby." Alex whispered in Lena's ear making her moan loudly.

Suddenly Alex started thrusting her fingers faster and harder inside Lena and her legs started shaking, making it hard for her to stand up.

"A-Alex?" Lena said.

"yes?"

"I can't- can I please lie down?" She said, struggling not to moan.

"Of course you can. You just need to cum for me."

"But-" Lena moaned as Alex rubbed her clit with her thumb and thrusted her fingers deeper inside Lena. Her legs were shaking and she leaned against Alex for support, and _God_ , she was close. The redhead bit her shoulder and pulled her hair gently as she kept thrusting inside Lena and rubbing her clit, and as soon as she did that, Lena came.

She came on Alex's finger. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she was panting trying to catch her breath. Alex pulled out her fingers slowly and sucked them to taste Lena's cum and clean up the mess she made, but it was a pretty good mess. Lena turned around after a minute to look at Alex, who stared at her while sucking her own fingers, making Lena blush.

"Hey you." Alex smirked.

She put her hands on Lena's waist and pulled her closer, and then she kissed her slowly, sucking her tongue and holding her waist firmly. Lena could taste her own cum while kissing Alex, and believe it or not, she liked the taste.

The kiss was warm and passionate, their lips fit perfectly together as if they were made for each other. It was like Alex's lips were made to meet Lena's. And somehow they did. They were moving their tongues, sucking each other's lips every once in a while and enjoying every second of that kiss. It was gentle, sweet, cozy. And it made both of them want more.

Alex pulled away slowly and held Lena's hand to lead her to bed, and then she started kissing Lena again. This time it was needier, deeper, warmer, but still gentle. Alex's hands roamed over Lena's whole body, grabbing her ass and scratching her back, and then she pushed Lena on the mattress carefully to straddle her and leave kisses alongside the brunette's jawline.

Lena shivered and moved her head giving room for Alex to kiss her neck. She could feel her clit throbbing for attention, a heat lightning running through her body as the other woman pressed her thigh against her pussy and rubbed her left nipple in circles. Lena arched her back when she felt Alex's tongue swirling around her hard nipple and the redhead chuckled at her reaction.

"Al…" Lena said in a soft voice.

"yes, baby?"

"I want-" Lena bit her lip trying to think of the words she wanted to say. "I want you to fuck me with _the_ strap."

The other woman stared at Lena for a few seconds trying to figure out _which_ strap she was talking about.

Lena sighed. "The...sex-saber."

Alex's cheek got slightly red after those words came out of Lena's mouth. The brunette raised her eyebrow and licked her lips staring at the redhead, waiting for her to say something. Alex smiled biting her lips, still staring at Lena.

"Your wish is my command, miss Luthor." Alex said e got out of bed walking towards the drawer where they kept the toy.

She opened the drawer to get the strap out of it and put it in bed. Then, Alex started to unbutton her shirt slowly while appreciating the view of her girlfriend running her finger tips through her own naked body, with her legs spread wide open exposing her dripping cunt. Impacietly, the redhead threw her shirt on the floor and quickly pulled down her drenched fabric and kicked it off. 

Alex picked up the strap again and got back on top of Lena, inserting one end inside her and the other end inside the brunette, making both of them throw their head back and moan. When they got used to the new insertion, Alex taped a button that made it start to vibrate and stimulate their spot.

"Fuck!" Lena moaned out.

With the device vibrating inside them, both women were whining and enjoying the pleasure they were feeling, but it wasn't quite enough. Alex started to move her hips and thrust slowly inside Lena, who pulled her in and brushed her tongue against Alex's lips before kissing her. Lena's hands caressed and pulled Alex's hair gently and they moaned as they felt the strap vibrating and moving inside them.

The thrusts were deep and hard, and after some time Alex sped up her pace, making both of them feel more pleasure and get closer to reaching their orgasms. Lena was sweating, her legs were shaking and she moaned louder and louder as the redhead thrusted the strap. A few minutes later, Lena felt like she was about to reach her peak and buried her face on Alex's neck. She came hard, grinding her hips and moaning Alex's name, who came right after. Both panting and moaning shakily.

Alex kept fucking Lena, licking a path of hickeys from her neck down to her left breast, where she left a gentle bite. Lena scratched Alex's back, making her throw her head back and gasp loudly.

That was absolutely amazing for both of them. They knew each other, they knew how to make each other go to heaven and back with just a touch, and they did that in a very unique and simple way. The redhead taped a button and they both screamed as they felt the device temperature change.

"Holy fuck, Alex- I'm going to cum again." Lena said breathing heavily.

Alex grinded her hips faster and bit Lena's collarbone, trying desperately to make her cum, and she did. She came and felt her own liquid run down her thighs, her walls clenching around the device, arching her back and pulling Alex's hair. Then she grinded her hips making the cold feeldoe go further into Alex, who came again in a matter of seconds, shuddering and bucking her hips.

The bed was a mess, both of them were sensitive and completely drunk in lust and delight, moans echoing in the room, waves of pleasure running through their bodies, they were loving everything that they were feeling at that moment. And to make things even better, Alex decided to try something she has always wanted to. She pulled out slowly making Lena close her legs and moan quietly. Alex got up with the strap still inside her and looked at Lena, who was breathing heavily and staring at her curiously.

"Get up." Alex said in a low voice. Lena got up, standing in front of her

Alex bit her lower lip staring at Lena's body and leaned in to say something in her ear.

"On your knees."

Lena shivered as she heard those words come out of Alex's mouth.

"W-what?" she asked to make sure she heard correctly.

"I said get on your knees."

The brunette swallowed hard and did as she was told. She got on her knees, keeping eye contact with Alex.

"Suck." Alex demanded.

Then Lena held the wet strap and licked the tip while Alex looked down at her licking her lips. Lena sucked and licked the tip of the strap with her green eyes fixating on the redhead's brown ones, leaving Alex mesmerized with the way she moved her tongue and how pretty Lena looked. She did it slowly, moving her tongue in circles and kissing the tip of the strap, she seemed focused and Alex smiled at her in approval.

The brunette started to take the whole length of the strap in her mouth, moaning as she tasted her own sweet and slightly sour cum. Alex grabbed Lena's head and moved her hips slowly at first so Lena could get used at the feeling. Alex's spot was being stimulated as the other woman gagged and sucked the whole strap.

Alex closed her eyes feeling everything. Lena ran her left hand through Alex's waist, holding it firmly; and then pinched and rubbed the redhead's nipple as she used her free hand to squeeze her own breast, whimpering at how good it felt.

"Are you enjoying it?" Alex asked and Lena hummed, unable to use her words.

Lena started going faster, moving her head back and forth, taking the whole length of the strap deeper inside her throat. Alex moans sounded soft and loud, which made Lena get wetter and her clit throb as she sucked the feeldoe. She started rubbing her clit in circles and moan even more as she did that.

About five minutes later both of them were near the edge again. Alex moaning Lena's name, the brunette rubbing her clit desperately in the same rhythm as she sucked the strap, trying to get a release.

They came at the same time. Lena pulled the toy out of her mouth and screamed as her legs started to shake and she came harder than the last time. Wheezing and whining as she heard Lena's screams, Alex came, pulling the toy out of her and falling over the bed because it was so strong she couldn't even stand up. Both were exhausted. When Lena opened her eyes and got up, she looked at Alex, who was laying in bed pressing her legs together holding the "sex-saber" in her hands, making Lena laugh at the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Alex said panting, with her eyes still closed.

"Your lightsaber is glowing."

Alex opened her eyes, looked at the strap she was holding and started laughing too.

"You know it's called sex-saber. You got the name right when you asked for it." She murmured making the brunette roll her eyes.

Lena took the strap out of Alex's hand and went to the bathroom to throw it in the sink. She got back and leaned in to give Alex a soft kiss.

"Are you alright?"

Alex nodded. "How about you? Are you alright? Was that okay?" She asked worried it was too much.

She smiled softly caressing Alex's cheek. "I loved it. And I will be alright after I shower."

The redhead sighed in relief and smiled slightly.

"Join me?" 

"I'll be right after you." Alex winked.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me on twitter for dumb tweets and stupid jokes, I am @directordanvxrs
> 
> mwah.


End file.
